Good Day
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: Love is something funny... it lits your heart like the stars. And for Takato Matsuki, the best day is the one when Love finally comes to you, with Friendship to go along with it of course. Rukato. Henry/Takato Friendship. One-Shot.


Song: "Good Day" by Angels and Airwaves.

Enjoy! 

_**Good Day**_

_I should have turned back  
I should have known better  
Than to walk away defeated  
I'll say it tonight, I'll say it forever  
And this time I really swear I mean it_

_Oh I need you now  
The Earth fell fast asleep  
This room is safe and sound  
Will you lay here with me  
And feel it.._

_I think I like today  
I think its good  
Its something I can't get my head around_

_True love is something that comes easy  
Just one kiss god I swear I want to...  
I heard a pin drop and a nervous heartbeat  
Have you ever heard me scream I love you_

_Oh I need you now  
The Earth fell fast asleep  
This room is safe and sound  
Will you lay here with me  
And feel it.._

_I think I like today  
I think it's good  
Its something I can't get my head around_

_I think I like today_  
_I think it's good_

_Its something I can't get my head around _

It was the perfect day, no worries, no problems, not bio-emerging digimon. It was just a peaceful day when the world was lit by the bright sun. Somehow, the sun seemed especially bright today, so warm.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that there were no problems in that beautiful day.

Or maybe because Takato had no homework and was free to do whatever he wanted during the rest of the day.

Or maybe it had to do with the fact that today was the Day of Love and Friendship. An especial day, for Takato at least, it was pretty especial.

Because, after almost a year of fighting along with people you barley know, you get close to them, and by the pass of the time, they become the people you most love in the world.

That's why Takato was so happy, as he walked in the Shinjuku Park towards the spot where Kazu, Kenta and himself used to play the Digimon Card Game. But that was a long time ago.

_Well, just a couple of months, still…_

Takato Matsuki smiled to himself, while he walked with a great grin on his face. Because even if he was walking alone he could feel so loved by his family and friends. It was an especial day no matter what happened that day.

He was wearing his usual gray pants, but he was wearing a baby blue T-Shirt, his wristbands gone and his goggles where left at home. He was thinking what to get his friends for this day.

It had to be special.

He already woke up early to bake Guilmon and special Valentine's cake, Chocolate Guilmon Bread. After some failures, Takato managed to bake some descent one, a thing Guilmon loved. The red dinosaur ate it with joy and looked at Takato with meaningful eyes.

Guilmon hugged him, nearly crushed him, but still Takato loved it. It wasn't a normal hug that they shared, it was special.

Because it was a Valentine's hug.

After that, Guilmon went back to sleep, as if the chocolate cake had something to do with it. Or maybe it was because last night they had to put up with a pretty strong digimon that bio-emerged in downtown.

Guilmon deserved a rest, and Takato decided that he should take a walk in the park, to enjoy the beautiful day.

It was perfect.

He wanted to see his friends, so they agreed to meet in Rika's house for dinner, where everybody would celebrate the joys of having such a great friendship.

And yeah, Rika.

The last month, Rika changed a lot, it was great. She was more loving and friendly towards others, even Kazu and Kenta. But she was especially nice to Takato Matsuki, and no one knew why.

Maybe it was because she realized that Henry and he were exceptional friends that helped her always, along their way from becoming normal kids to Digimon Tamers.

But then, why wasn't she _**that**_ nice to Henry?

Takato thought of that every night, wondering if Rika felt so good of having him around as he enjoyed having her near. Being friends.

But, it was weird, because it made Takato blush every night.

Takato felt a bit guilty of thinking that, because he had already confessed his romantic feelings towards Jeri, seven months ago, not so long a go if you think about it..

But feelings change right?

Jeri and Takato were just friends, great friends. They enjoyed hanging out with each other and all those things that made someone feel good, that made him feel loved and that they cared about him.

But recently, his growing feeling towards the former proclaimed 'Ice Queen' made Takato doubt about his feelings towards Jeri. He loved Jeri a lot…but now he realized that as one of his best friends, not as her crush.

But Rika…she has been so nice to him the last month, so comprehensive. Now, every time she called him 'Gogglehead', it wasn't mocking or because he did something so 'goggleheaded' as Terriermon called it.

It was like something that told him that there was more in those words than what it seemed, it was something that made him feel so cared about.

Maybe Rika felt the same way as Takato, something that was proved since Rika's new attitude, since the last 'B-Type' situation.

Parasimon.

It was that digimon that changed Rika, as if he showed her something that hurt her and yet, Takato was there for her. Helping her as a friend, but they both changed since Parasimon, they became a lot closer that it made them look like siblings.

But he didn't saw her as some kind of sister. The only one he thought as a brother was Henry, the blue-haired that made Takato happy, just for being friends.

He had to sort out his feelings towards both Rika and Jeri. He tried to talk about that with Guilmon but the red-dinosaur wasn't the kind of person that could give good romantic advices.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Takato snapped out of his thoughts and saw that he was in the kiddy-games section of the park. He found Henry looking at him with a warm grin that lit Takato's mind for the moment.

"Oh, hi Henry!", exclaimed Takato with a grin.

Henry chuckled, "You shouldn't be spacing out like that, it worries me. It could be dangerous, you know?"

Takato's face turned a bit red with embarrassment, "You're right, I'll be careful from now on"

Henry smiled at him, "That's why I call you the 'Biggest Dreamer', always something creative on your mind. But why does something tells me that you weren't creating another digimon?"

Takato coughed, "What makes you think that?"

Henry giggled, "You were red as a Guilmon while thinking. Does this have something to do with a girl, Takato?"

Takato blushed deeply, "Erm…of course not…I was just thinking about…"

"Rika", finished Henry with a smile.

Takato sat in a swing with his face red and giggling a bit nervously, "Of course not!"

Henry, being the 'wise' one within their team, knew better. Especially when it comes to Takato. Henry and Takato had grown really close; they spent almost all time together. Takato's innocent personality plus Henry's serious complemented each other.

Like Ying-Yang.

Like Best friends.

Like brothers.

Henry could read Takato's eyes easily as if they were a book, it made him feel good knowing that he had such a good friendship with the 'Gogglehead'. Henry called Takato the 'little brother he never had'.

Of course Henry had many siblings, Suzie being the youngest. But Henry wished for a little brother and he found him in Takato, something Takato didn't mind at all. He knew Takato felt honored that Henry felt that way towards him.

"Well, unlike of what you might think, I know you as much as Guilmon does. I know you're thinking about romance, hence the day and because your blushes always give you away."

Takato looked down embarrassed, "Well…I…"

"Come on; tell me what's on your mind. You know you're like my brother and I'll be glad to help you in your love life.", said Henry.

Takato sighed, "Well, I don't know. Lately Rika has been acting weird towards me, not in a bad way but weird nevertheless. It's like…she cares about me more than just a friend. And I think I might be like…falling in love…with her. I know everybody thinks Jeri and I are…you know, but still…"

Henry chuckled and sat besides Takato in a swing, a place where he usually brought Suzie to play. It was familiar for him being in the kiddy-zone of the park, it made him comfortable, "You know, sometimes you amaze me. It's funny…."

Takato pouted at him like a little boy, "I'm not funny!"

Henry laughed, "Yes you are, 'Gogglehead'!"

Henry ruffled Takato's hair playfully; something that always made people get the_ wrong_ idea about them, like if they were…you know…gay, but what did it mattered? If that made them happy, why feel bad about the critics of others?

"Well Takato, I don't know what to tell you, I've never been in a romantic relationship before. But as you heard a lot in movies and cartoons, especially in 'Digimon Adventure', you must follow your heart. There are lots of meanings in that phrase, as my sensei has taught me. Just don't be impulsive, yet follow your instincts.", Henry said as he smiled to Takato.

Takato nodded with a grin, "I will Henry, thanks. What would I do without you?"

Henry laughed, "Fail most of you classes."

Takato blushed but smiled. He wasn't an idiot, but he was the 'Biggest Dreamer' as Henry called him. He had trouble paying attention at school, which in result ended with Henry having to go over his house and help him study. Not that Henry mind, in fact it was great because they could spend more time together.

Takato nodded, "Yeah, I would. And thank you for the advice…do you think Rika feels the same way about me that I feel about her?"

Henry sighed, "I don't know, Rika has always being weird. But you don't lose anything trying. She might have her difficult attitude, but she cares about us. And it seems she cares about you a lot for you, especially since Parasimon."

Takato sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I guess I should talk to her, right?"

Henry nodded, "Well, I must get going, so see you tonight at Rika's house, ok?"

Takato nodded, "Yeah."

Henry stood up and was about to leave, but stopped as he remembered something. He turned back at Takato and smiled, "Oh, I almost forgot, I've got something for you."

Takato stared at him in confusion, "Really?"

Henry nodded and handed him a box sealed as a present, it wasn't that big, but it was cutely adorned. It was wrapped by golden paper, like Takato's D-Arc, and had a red ribbon in it.

Takato took it and stared at it, "Wow, thanks Henry."

Henry nodded and to Takato's surprise, Henry wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, "Happy Day of Love and Friendship, Takato."

Takato felt his eyes water a bit as he felt so moved by Henry's actions. _Oh, why do I have to be so sensitive?_

"Happy day to you too, Henry." Muttered Takato as he returned the hug fiercely.

They pulled back slowly and Henry placed a hand over Takato's shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze.He also had a warm smiled on his face, "See you later Takato."

Takato nodded.

Henry walked away, leaving Takato staring at his present with emotion in his eyes._I wonder what is it, well what am I waiting for? Let's open it!_

Takato unwrapped it carefully, not wanting to treat so rudely the wrapping that Henry obviously brought carefully. He opened a black box and stared at its content.

A golden bracelet.

A golden bracelet with something wrote on it, Takato looked at his present with emotion, and carefully read what was written in it. 'Thanks for giving me the best present ever, Takato…your Friendship'.

Takato tried to not cry of happiness as he placed the bracelet on his wrist, he looked at it with love, "No Henry, thank you…"

* * *

Rika's 'party' was good. There was laugher all over the place, Guilmon and Terriermon playing in the garden. Jeri and Calumon where baking a strawberry cake. Kazu was, as usually, talking with Ryo trying to impress him, while the so called 'Legendary Tamer' grinned, amused by Kazu, it was friendly even thought he tried to contain his laugher. Kenta was decorating the walls with hearts, that literally flew in the air with MarineAngemon. 

Even thought Renamon was the kind of serious digimon, she was clearly having fun as he watched Terriermon, Lopmon and Guilmon play. Suzie was helping Jeri with the cake, most likely learning how to bake one. Henry was also having fun talking with Jeri, as they both understood each other pretty well. Takato watched them talk with a small grin_. I wonder if…_

But Rika, she was as serious as always, glancing at Takato from now and then. Takato, of course, blushed every time that happened, feeling his face warm up.

He was sitting away from the others, staring at the twilight sky and watching the few stars tingle, he felt so happy just being there with his friends, sharing laughs and joy, it made him happy.

Yet, he wondered if Rika felt as happy as him. Even though it was her house, she looked a bit down. Takato frowned as he saw that, as she was supposed to have fun.

_Sometimes I wonder if she is happy to be with us, I know it's silly but still…_

Takato looked back at the sky, thinking about how his friends and he had grown so close, especially Henry, Jeri and Rika. They were his family.

He looked and glanced where Rika sat, but she was gone. That surprised Takato as the redhead disappeared from his sight.

"Takato…"

Takato snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. Rika walked by him and sat besides him. They were now together, behind the plants, so no one could see them.

Takato felt awkward, having her so close to him. Both of them silent as the night, looking away. It was as if Rika wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. Her eyes looking so lost.

"Rika, I…how are you?". Takato said the first thing that came to his mind, mentally kicking himself of having said something so silly considering the situation that was happening to him right now.

Rika, however, didn't seem to be bothered by the question, in fact she smiled bit. She lifted his eyes and stared at Takato, "I'm…fine, how about you?"

_Now, that's new._

"Erm…I'm fine, thank you. So, having fun?" asked Takato, his mind telling him to say something with more meaning that just those questions that weren't the best right now.

Rika giggled, yet with her face seriously, "You could say so…"

"Rika"

"Takato"

Both of them blushed as they called the name of the other at the same time. That moment both of them turned bright red, and Takato thought that maybe he cut Rika's inspiration to let her say what she wanted to say.

"No, you first.", mumbled Takato embarrassed.

"No, you", replied Rika slowly.

"Well…I, why don't you tell me first?", asked Takato hoping that Rika would say what she wanted to say first. If it wasn't what Takato was thinking, he might screw up and that wouldn't end up good.

Rika sighed, "I just wanted to thank you, about…you know, Parasimon incident. It was very nice of you helping me while I was being controlled, that means a lot to me."

Takato blushed once again, "Your welcome Rika."

Rika grinned a bit, "So, what did you wanted to say?"

Takato felt so nervous that moment, about to confess what he thought he felt about her. But was she sure he felt that way? Maybe it was something temporal, he didn't wanted to ruin his friendship with Rika.

Not when they were so close now.

_I have to chose my words carefully, think about what I'm saying._Takato sighed, "Rika I…was thinking, no, I was feeling that…ugh, I don't know how to say it. I just wanted to know if you…"

"If I like you?", finished Rika for him. The 'Ice Queen's comment was a complete surprise for the gogglehead, and his face reddened ten shades as his legs began shaking in nervousness.

"Well…I…", began Takato but couldn't find the words as his heart beat so fast he felt it would collapse. His legs shaking in nervousness.

"Takato…I know I'm cold, and I find it hard to express what I feel, so I would appreciate if you didn't made it so…complicated…to talk about this, you know I just…don't know how to…", Rika looked down and then to the stars.

Takato didn't need to say much as he looked at Rika's eyes, they were full of emotion, never seen before by Takato or any of Rika's friends, not even her family.

He felt so…happy…to see her eyes full of love, looking at the stars. Takato then realized what he felt, he now knew what it felt to be loved and to love like never before, not even when he was in 'love' with Jeri.

He realized Jeri was a friend.

And Rika was more than a friend.

"Rika…I…I like you.", finally said Takato, his face red as Guilmon, but his body seemed to have calmed down.

Rika looked down and smiled at him with love in her eyes, "I know…"

Rika lifted her left hand and placed it over Takato' left cheek, and caressed it with her thumb. She placed her right hand over Takato's one, and looked at him like if she was lost within his eyes.

Takato gulped and felt his heart beat really fast at Rika's intimate touch, feeling his cheek being caressed by Rika with love. He then knew he had to say something, anything to express how great he was feeling.

"Rika..I…", began Takato.

"Gogglehead, shut up", interrupted Rika, but not rudely, as she got closer to his face, and gently she pressed her lips against Takato's. Takato didn't pulled way, but instead, kissed back.

The kiss that made them feel complete.

Both of them.

They continued to kiss deeply, none of them seemed to want to finish that wonderful moment. Their first kiss.

Takato and Rika felt warm love running through their body, both of them smiling from the inside with their lips pressed against the other one's.

Unknown to them, Henry was watching with a wide grin in his face. _Yeah, today was a good day, no doubt of it._

* * *

_**Happy Day Of Love And Friendship! AKA: Happy Valentine's Day!**_

_**May the love find you... **_


End file.
